


Suspicions Part 4

by Leo_nine



Series: Thor, God of Thunder and perfect boyfriend [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 05:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16510517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leo_nine/pseuds/Leo_nine
Summary: After all the two of you have been through recently, will Thor’s relationship with you survive?Final part of story.





	Suspicions Part 4

**Author's Note:**

> Reader worked in New Mexico instead of Jane Foster and met Thor when he first came to Earth. Takes place prior to Age of Ultron.
> 
>    
> All feedback and comments gratefully received.

Thor’s eyes dropped uncertainly to the ring then back up to meet yours, searching your face for a reason. “Did I do it wrong? I looked up the Midgardian customs for proposing marriage but .....” 

“You did it right, darling, it was beautiful.” Dropping to your knees in front of him, you cupped his face in your hands, desperate for him to know that you still loved him. “Being your wife would be a dream come true. Just not like this, not today.” 

“I do not understand.” 

“Saying yes now would mean I’d always wonder whether you asked me just to apologise for last night. I don’t want to get married wondering whether you asked because it’s what you really want or because you just felt guilty.”

“I proposed because I love you.” His tone was urgent, almost pleading.

“I love you too, so much. For a normal couple that’d be enough but we’re not normal, you can’t just rush into this on a whim. What about your responsibilities on Asgard? The fact that I’m human?”

He dropped the ring box and grasped your hands in his, pulling them close to his chest. “I have considered what marriage would mean for us, I swear, and none of it changes my feelings. I want to be your husband for as long as you will have me.”

He spoke so earnestly that for a moment your resolve wavered, but then you remembered the events of the previous night and shook your head sadly. “I don’t mean to hurt you, but I’m afraid you’ll look back later and regret making a snap decision to buy this ring just because we had a fight. When we’ve got past this, when you’ve had time to consider everything, if you are still sure ask me again.”

Sitting back, his shoulders slumped as he released your hands, but the rueful smile he gave seemed genuine. “Of course, you’re right. I just....I should have waited.”

You moved closer, stroking his face tenderly as his eyes met yours. “I’m not going anywhere. Please Thor, ask me again when I can be certain that you really mean it.”

*****  
There was some initial awkwardness in the days that followed but this soon faded, your feelings for each other strong enough to weather this storm.

Dance lessons for you and Steve continued at Thor’s insistence (it was still agreed that Tony should never find out) and any occasional pangs of jealousy that Thor felt were discussed and quickly soothed. Each of you realised that maybe you’d been taking the other’s love for granted, grown a little too complacent and resolved to do better.

Your relationship quickly became all it had been and more, a heady mix of the familiar and the new. Date nights and love notes, quiet intimacy and urgent passion, stolen kisses and soft caresses. Moments when it felt like you were falling for him all over again, losing yourself to love just like when you first met. Moments when it seemed that he had owned your heart forever and you knew you couldn’t love anyone more than this.

You increasingly started wondering if Thor still thought of marriage, and found yourself yearning for him to ask again. There were occasions when it seemed he was going to mention it but then he’d hesitate and change the subject. Unsure of what to do, you discussed it with Darcy during a quiet moment in the lab. 

“Make up your mind, girl, now you think you should have said yes?” Darcy looked at you over the top of her glasses, eyebrows raised.  


You shrugged. “Not exactly, I still think I was right to say no at the time. It was pretty obvious that he’d just bought the ring, it was right there in his pocket. Things are different now. But what if I hurt his feelings by saying no and he’s afraid to ask again? What if he doesn't want to any more?”  


“That man loves you more than anything. If it’s how you feel, tell him that you do want to get married now. Or even better, propose to him yourself.”  


“OK, no more waiting. I just need to find the right moment to talk to him.”  


*****  
The next morning was a chance to spend precious time together, with no early meetings or responsibilities. You woke first and lay watching him sleep, his hair spread on the pillow framing his beautiful face, relaxed and free of worries. It was a sight you could never tire of, but all too soon the pattern of his breathing changed and he started to stir.  


Your fingers traced a line softly across his well-muscled chest and he shifted towards you, mumbling a husky “Morning, little one” as you snuggled into his embrace. The feel of his warm skin against yours was intoxicating and you sighed contentedly, stretching to place one leg over his. His hand rested on your hip first, stroking lazy circles before moving to the soft curve of your backside.  


The relaxed mood was broken by Jarvis’ clipped English tones. “I’m sorry to disturb you, Mr Odinson, but there is an urgent mission and your presence is required at once.”  


Thor groaned, giving you one last squeeze before you reluctantly moved away. “Very well, Jarvis. I will be there in a few minutes.”  


“Yes Sir. Mr Stark also asked me to remind you to bring your comms headset to the briefing.”  


“Uh, what?” Thor asked, pausing as he was climbing out of bed.  


“A communication earpiece, Sir. I believe Mr Stark’s exact words were ‘Tell Thor that if he loses any more goddamn equipment I’m gonna start charging him for it’.”  


You bit your lip, stifling a grin as Thor grumbled under his breath. He did have a tendency to misplace his Avengers gear but you had to take some of the blame - eagerness to see one another when he returned from a mission usually meant that equipment and clothes were flung aside carelessly.  


Realising that time was of the essence, he dressed quickly while you searched. By the time he was ready to go you’d had no luck locating the earpiece, still searching through a drawer which generally accumulated a random assortment of junk. With a frustrated grunt, he pulled the drawer out entirely and tipped the contents onto the bed. Spying the missing item he grabbed it with a triumphant “Yes!”, only then noticing the mess he’d made.  


“Don’t worry about it, honey, you need to get going. I can tidy this up”, you insisted as he started throwing everything haphazardly back in the drawer.  


“Are you certain? I can do it later.”  


“The briefing’s way more important than this. Go!” You shooed him towards the door and he accepted gratefully, shouting thanks as he rushed out.  


Turning to look at the items strewn about, you pursed your lips, debating where to start. Before you had a chance though, the door was flung open again and you squealed as strong arms snaked round your waist from behind, pulling you firmly against a broad chest.

“Almost forgot to say goodbye, my love” was murmured by your ear as Thor’s lips traced a line of soft kisses down your neck, his beard tickling the sensitive skin. Not for the first time, you revelled in his love. How could you ever resist a man who thought cuddling you was just as important as saving the world?  


Then he was gone again, leaving you breathless and giggling.  


Sighing contentedly, you turned your attention back to the mess in front of you. Since the drawer was already half-empty it made sense to clear it out properly for once and you set to it, sorting through the remaining items. There were numerous scraps of paper - scribbled reminders, old receipts - that could easily be thrown away with just a glance and progress was quick until one carefully folded piece near the back of the drawer caught your eye.  


It was an invoice from a high-end jewellers that specialised in one-of-a-kind pieces. You’d often seen Tony giving Pepper gift-boxes with their company name on the wrapping, but they were way out of your price range. Curious, your eyes flicked over the description on the paper.

Sapphires and diamonds.....Cluster setting.....White gold band

The engagement ring. With a lurch of guilt, you started to fold the invoice but another detail - the date on the invoice - caught your eye and you froze.  


All this time, you’d figured that Thor had got the engagement ring as a spur of the moment decision after your big fight, as a way of showing he was sorry for his behaviour. But this showed that he’d ordered the ring months earlier. He’d collected it from the jewellers a couple of weeks before the argument even happened.  


You remembered something that had happened about a week after the big argument. The two of you had gone for a romantic dinner to celebrate the anniversary of the day you’d met and he’d seemed distracted at times, his eyes growing wistful as you’d talked together of the past.  


It had surprised you because in the weeks prior to your fight Thor had been more excited than usual when organising the dinner. Had insisted in booking it well in advance, had encouraged you to get a new outfit just for the occasion, had made it clear to the team that he wouldn’t be available for any missions if they could interfere with those anniversary plans.  


You realised suddenly that he’d been planning to propose on your anniversary, not just as an apology but because he truly wanted to marry you.  


Turning him down had been the right thing to do at the time, you had no doubt about that, but still your heart ached for what could have been. If only he’d waited to propose like he’d been planning, if only you’d told him earlier about spending time with Steve, if only he hadn’t reacted the way he did.  


Wiping a stray tear from your cheek, you stared again at the piece of paper in your hands, gaining new resolve from knowing what it represented. No more ‘if only’. Regrets weren’t going to change the past and you still had the chance to have the future with him you so desperately wanted. You had to talk to Thor and hope he still felt the same.  


*****  
Before there was a chance for any conversation about the engagement ring though, an urgent request came for you to attend a physics conference. Even though you’d be gone for less than a week, it was the first time you’d been apart in a while and Thor missed you more than ever. When he was summoned to a meeting with Natasha about a reconnaissance mission, it was a welcome distraction and he gratefully headed to the conference room.  


“Satellite tracking has spotted some unusual activity in New Mexico. In the desert, a few miles to the west of ....” Nat paused, checking the screen in front of her. “.... Puente Antiguo.”  


Thor immediately recognised that as the place he arrived on Earth when he was banished by Odin a few years earlier. The place where he’d met you. “That would be the bifrost site where I landed. I was told that Shield did a good job helping to rebuild the town and cover everything up at the time, why would anyone be interested in it now?“  


“That’s why you’re in this meeting, it’s one hell of a coincidence that someone would be nosing around in that exact spot. Could be nothing but its worth finding out what’s going on and if they’re friendly or hostile. Clint’s already prepping the quinjet, wheels up in 30 minutes.”  


“Very well. Should we alert the others?”  


Nat shook her head. “Nah, it’s just recon at this stage, no need to go in all guns blazing. The three of us have got this.”  


*****  
It was dusk by the time the quinjet approached the area, and Nat checked the sensors. “We’re picking up one signal in the desert - human. No other air or ground traffic outside of town.”  


Picking up Mjolnir, Thor strode purposefully towards the rear of the jet. “One human does not sound like much of a challenge. I will go down myself and find out their intentions.”  


“Agreed. We’ll monitor you on comms from here to avoid detection while you assess the situation, and follow you down if backup’s needed.”  


Clint opened the jet’s rear door and Thor flew out, landing a short distance away from a large shape, outlined in what appeared to be the light of a fire. As he cautiously approached, the shape seemed oddly familiar and he noted with a start that it was an RV, exactly like the one that you had hit him with when you’d first met. Just then a figure stepped out from the back of the vehicle - a figure he knew and adored.  


It was clear that he’d been set up and Thor’s face split into a broad grin. “I will have no need for backup. The person is friendly, I think.”  


Even through the comms static, the amusement in Nat’s voice came through loud and clear. “It was all her idea. Have fun, call us if you need a ride.”  


You closed the distance between you quickly, throwing your arms around his neck as he enveloped you in a bear hug, his lips seeking yours eagerly.  


When he broke the kiss, still cuddling you tightly, Thor looked round quizzically. “I haven’t been to many science conferences on Earth, but this is not how I imagine them to look.”  


“Decided to give it a miss. I realised it was more important to remind the man I love just how much he means to me.”  


He bent to kiss your forehead. “I have missed you, little one.”  


“It’s only been three days.”  


“Still too long.”  


You rested your cheek on his chest, relishing the feeling of togetherness. The angular lines of his armour were cool against your skin though and you longed to feel the warmth underneath. Gently pulling out of his arms, you took his hand and led him towards the back of the RV where there was a pile of neatly folded clothes.  


“I figured you might be in battle mode, so I brought these in case you wanted to change into something more casual.”  


“Only if you promise not to look.” he teased.  


You giggled at his feigned modesty. “I make no promises. Don’t know if I've ever told you this, but your body is mighty fine.”  


“You may have mentioned it once or twice.” Chuckling, he started to unbuckle his chest plate.  


Despite the slight chill in the air he took his time removing his armour, making sure to show off every angle of his impressive frame. Getting an impromptu striptease hadn’t been part of your plan but you had no complaints, sighing happily as the muscles in his back flexed and rippled in the flickering light. Even though it was a familiar sight you felt the same thrill that you’d had when seeing him for the first time, the same urge to run your fingertips across his toned flesh, the same desire to feel his body move against yours.  


Your thoughts returned to those first days you’d spent with him here in New Mexico. Even when he was just a stranger from the desert, confused and alone, you had been drawn to him. You’d known then that you wanted to be with him, that you would have followed him to the ends of the universe if he asked. And you still would.  


When he was dressed you led him by the hand, fingers intertwining, towards a fire pit that was now well ablaze. Next to the fire were two outdoor recliner chairs and a picnic basket.  


“I brought all kinds of treats if you’re hungry. Or we can cook s'mores?” You started to move towards the basket, knowing that he had a sweet tooth, but he pulled you back towards him.  


“It sounds delicious, but right now I just want to sit and enjoy being with you.”  
He settled on the larger chair, making sure to leave enough space for you, and you snuggled up next to him happily, leaning back against his body as you rested your legs on the other chair.  


Huge arms wrapped protectively round your waist, cradling you to his chest as he spoke. “Thank you for doing all this, it is perfect.”  


“Tell me again about Yggdrasil and the nine realms”, you asked quietly.  


Thor chuckled, remembering how often he had told you these stories. “Are you sure? You have heard me talk of the different worlds many times already.”  


“I like how you explain things.”  


He started describing Niflheim and the other realms, and soon you were lost in the sound of his deep voice, half dreaming as you looked up at the darkening sky. Imagining visiting these alien places with him, travelling the universe together, until a mention of Earth brought your attention back to the present.  


“And of course the last realm is Midgard, a watery place populated with the strangest, most bewildering creatures.” His chest shook with laughter as you turned to look up at him in mock outrage. “They are quite wonderful once you get to know them though. And Midgard is home to the most beautiful creature I have ever seen.”  


You smirked and settled back against him. “OK, if you mean me I’ll forgive you for being cheeky about my planet.”  


“Of course, it could only be you.” His voice took a serious tone. “I do not know why Odin decided to send me to this spot but I will always be grateful for it. This is the place where my life changed, where I changed for the better. I know that fate meant us to be together.”  


You twisted in his arms, pulling his face towards yours and capturing his lips in a bruising kiss as you made a decision. “I think so too.”  


Turning to reach into the picnic basket, your fingers shook as they closed around the ring box hidden there and you took a deep breath before turning towards him. His eyes widened as he recognised what was in your hand, his lips forming a hopeful smile that gave you the courage to continue.  


You held the box out towards him. “I would understand if this isn’t what you want any more and I am happy to stay just as we are. But I’m ready to move forward, if you still want me.”  


“Always.”  


Opening the box he carefully took out the ring, the jewels twinkling like stars in the firelight. Taking your left hand in his, he raised it to his lips and pressed a soft kiss to your knuckles, before looking up at you through his long lashes.  


“Will you marry me, my love?”  


This time you had no doubts. “Yes, my darling man, yes.”  


He slid the ring onto your finger slowly, admiring the look of it on your hand for a few moments before meeting your adoring gaze. Whatever your future held, you would face it together.


End file.
